metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Supreme Blood Court
Grand Supreme Blood Court is a Dutch death metal band that was formed in Twente, Overijssel in 2009. History It all started 2009 with a phone-call conversation between former Asphyx/Soulburn guitarist and songwriter Eric Daniels, who had been absent from the scene for about nine years (after the On The Wings Of Inferno release by Asphyx), and the current members of Asphyx. The conspiracy’s main objective was to create death metal in the vein and tradition of old Slaughter, Funeral Bitch, early Malhavoc or Necrovore. The real obscure and ancient death metal deal. While struggling for a proper name for the newly founded band, vocalist Martin van Drunen – renowned as one of the fiercest throats in the history of the world and current member of Asphyx and Hail of Bullets – came up with the moniker Grand Supreme Blood Court, which perfectly sums up the concept behind the group. Each member occupies a specific position (Magistrate, Judge, Prosecutor, Registrar, Executioner) and function within the court, which ultimately results in a fictive organ created to carry out the unrelenting law of the Grand Supreme Blood Court. Rest assured that its statute book does not include the word “probation”! So, prepare yourself for hateful and contemptuous lyrics supported by an equally merciless sonic attack. The sawman Daniels and his partner in crime, Alwin Zuur (Bass in Asphyx) combined all of their ripping guitar-riffs into a brutal slab of blistering tracks such as “...And The Billions Shall Burn”, “Fed To The Boars”, “Public Castration”, “All Rise!” or “Piled Up For The Scavengers”, whose titles alone should make it crystal clear that the Grand Supreme Blood Court means f**king death metal business. The band’s bulldozer bass by Theo van Eekelen (Hail of Bullets) and pounding drums by Asphyx founder Bob Bagchus complete the pulverizing rhythm section, while the deathroar of van Drunen vomits forth the final verdict. This debut album, aptly titled Bow Down Before The Blood Court, is literally punishing and unpretentious death metal of five veterans who just do what they do best – honest and uncompromising death metal. Recorded at the infamous Harrow studio as well as Sonic Assault studio and then mixed by Dan Swanö (ex-Edge of Sanity, Bloodbath) you should know that Grand Supreme Blood Court will not waste any time on progressive experiments, technical extravaganza or any of the freakshow bullshit some other bands pull off nowadays, disguised as extreme music. This is as unpolished, raw and honest as it gets. Grand Registrar Zuur comments:“Finally, the Blood Court has become a real and totally devastating band! While some might sneer at the similarities with the Asphyx line-up, as soon as you listen to this beast of an album you will realize that with Eric and me on guitar, GSBC musically takes another route and offers a different kind of riffing and some sick yet harmonic, epic pieces. No matter if you’re into Asphyx or any of the other bands related to the Blood Court, we invested enough blood, spirit and energy into this record to know that it will not disappoint anyone into straight-forward, face-melting death metal. No compromises.” Rounded off by a killer cover artwork by long-time comrade Axel Hermann (Asphyx, Grave, Unleashed, etc.) you can bet your ass that the Grand Supreme Blood Court does not just sentence you to death… …the Grand Supreme Blood Court sentences you to death metal Band members *Martin van Drunen (aka Grand Prosecutor van Drunen) - Vocals (2009-present) *Eric Daniels (aka Grand Judge Daniels) - Guitars (2009-present) *Alwin Zuur (aka Grand Registrar Zuur) - Guitars (2009-present) *Theo van Eekelen (aka Grand Executioner van Eekelen) - Bass (2009-present) *Bob Bagchus (aka Grand Magistrate Bagchus) - Drums (2009-present) Discography *''Bow Down Before the Blood Court'' (2012) Related links *Official Facebook page Category:Dutch bands Category:Death metal bands Category:Doom metal bands Category:Bands